Les One Shot du Wood dormant
by booyaka87
Summary: Petite série de one shot sur nos deux poudlardiens adoré... et non par Harry et Draco, mais Flint et Wood  héhé... pour toutes les frustrées de ce couple


** Les One Shot du Wood dormant **

**NdA : Et nous voila lancés dans une série de one shot concernant le couple, pas apprécié à sa juste valeur, qu'est Wood et Flint. J'espère ainsi satisfaire les fans de ce couple qui, comme moi, voudraient plus d'histoires. **

**Un grand merci a ma gentille ****Mel-spangel** **qui a fait une énorme travail.**

* * *

**Premier one shot : **

Couple : Flint/Dubois

Résumé : Et si la haine cachait l'amour ? Flint et Dubois auront besoin de l'aide d'un plus jeune pour y voir plus clair…

**Moi, je suis Flintisexuel, pas gay !**

Il était 21h00. C'était les vacances de Noël. Il y avait la petite fête jusqu'à minuit dans la grande salle. Tout le monde y était. Tout le monde ? Non. Olivier Dubois, élève de sixième année, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, se dirigeait à sa salle commune, visiblement en colère… Marcus Flint, chef de l'équipe des Serpentard, avait encore fait des siennes. Il avait osé prétendre devant tout le monde que lui, OLIVIER DUBOIS, était gay. Plus précisément, il lui avait dit : « Dubois, je sais que je suis beau et que mon cul doit t'exciter comme un malade, mais si t'arrêtais de me mater, ce serait pas mal ! Je savais pas que t'étais gay… » D'abord, c'était faux, Olivier ne matait pas ; il cherchait un moyen de le ridiculiser… Enfin, c'était ce dont il essayait de se convaincre, alors qu'il disait le mot de passe à la grosse dame. Il entra dans la salle commune qu'il trouva vide – c'était normal, étant donné que tous étaient à la fête – et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de la cheminée.

_J'en ai marre de Flint, pensa-t-il. Il mériterait que je lui arrache la langue et que je fasse des nœuds avec pour être sûr qu'elle ne servirait pas à nouveau. _

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était que Flint avait plus ou moins raison. Lors de son altercation avec lui, le Gryffondor n'avait pu s'empêcher de durcir dangereusement dans son pantalon. Heureusement que les robes de sorciers cachaient bien ce petit détail. Néanmoins, il était toujours embêtant de se sentir en érection à cause de son ennemi. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas, mais son corps avait décidé d'en faire à sa guise et maintenant, quand Olivier croisait le regard sombre de Flint, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de « réagir »… Il fallait dire que le Serpentard avait bien changé ces derniers temps. Ses dents, qui avaient toujours été plutôt avancées, étaient devenues parfaitement alignées et d'une taille normale. Sous sa robe, on devinait ses muscles nés grâce aux nombreux entraînements de Quidditch, et olivier l'imaginait souvent nu... ce qui généralement se terminait par une petite séance de caresses intimes… Il en était à ça de ses pensées lorsque le passage qui donnait à la salle commune s'ouvrit. Et voilà, fin de la tranquillité pour Dubois. Il regarda de qui il s'agissait et son cœur manqua un battement avant de repartir à une vitesse folle. Il se leva et fixa celui qui venait de rentrer avec colère…

- Flint ! hurla-t-il. Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Je sais pas comment t'as fait pour entrer, mais maintenant tu dégages !

Flint sourit et ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il s'approcha de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux d'un air de défi… Le seul problème, si problème il y avait, c'était qu'Olivier faisait une tête de moins que Flint et devait lever la tête pour avoir une vue directe sur les yeux noirs comme l'enfer du Serpentard.

- Si tu veux que je parte, dit sarcastiquement Marcus, t'as qu'à me mettre dehors…

Marcus savait parfaitement que Dubois ne le ferait pas. Il était trop faible, trop… Gryffondor pour ça. Il sourit devant le regard meurtrier que lui lança le Gryffondor. Marcus adorait les yeux noisette du Gryffondor. Mais bien plus que ses yeux, il adorait le reste de son corps. Surtout qu'un corps, c'était si simple à dominer. A cette idée de domination, Marcus sentit son pantalon se serrer autour de son sexe.

_C'est qu'il me fait de l'effet, ce petit Gryffondor… se dit-il mentalement. _

- Bon. J'attends, Flint ! dit méchamment Dubois. D E H O R S !

Mais Flint ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et le fit comprendre à Olivier en le repoussant violemment contre un mur. Dubois, sonné, regarda le Serpentard. Ce dernier s'avança et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête d'Olivier.

- Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça aux gens qui ont plus de puissance que toi, Dubois.

- Toi ? Plus de puissance ? répliqua Olivier. Permets-moi d'en rire.

Olivier se permit un petit rire sarcastique qu'il arrêta directement en voyant les yeux que lui faisait Marcus. Dans ces yeux noirs, il y lut autre chose que la naturelle haine. Il y lut du désir. Il posa ses mains sur le torse de Flint pour essayer de le pousser en arrière. _N'essayez jamais ceci avec quelqu'un de plus fort que vous._ Flint lui attrapa les mains et les appuya contre le mur. Dubois était comme une proie prête à être sacrifiée. Il attendit de voir ce que Flint allait faire, mais fut plus que surpris lorsque le Serpentard pressa ses lèvres contre sa bouche. Tout d'abord, il ne répondit pas au baiser, mais quand la langue de Flint vint en demander plus, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche.

Flint embrassa Dubois et se réjouit que celui-ci lui réponde avec enthousiasme. Il sentait que Dubois essayait de se dégager les mains de leur emprise, mais il refusait de le lâcher. Il approcha son corps de Dubois, qui gémit d'anticipation, mais il ne se frotta pas à lui. Il voulait le torturer par le désir. Il voulait que Dubois le supplie de le prendre. Là, maintenant, dans cette salle. Dubois, lui, essayait toujours de se dégager. Il aurait voulu mettre ses mains derrière la tête de Flint pour approfondir le baiser, mais le Serpentard ne lâcha pas ses mains… Flint était si près. Il arrivait à sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps du Serpentard.

Après ce long baiser, Flint recula un peu la tête pour reprendre son souffle. Il regarda Dubois dans les yeux et y vit tout le désir que ressentait le Gryffondor. Il donna un coup de hanche qui fit que leurs deux érections se frottèrent. Il eut droit à un nouveau gémissement de Dubois, plus profond que le précédent. Dubois lut dans ses yeux le plaisir que Flint y prenait. Mais d'un seul coup, Flint prit la main d'Olivier et la posa dans son entrejambe douloureux. En sentant la main du Gryffondor, le touchant à travers la toile de son pantalon, Marcus ne put empêcher un gémissement de sortir de ses lèvres. Toujours en gardant la main de Dubois là où il l'avait mise, il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

- À genoux, Dubois !

Olivier obéit et se mit à genoux, ceci lui permettant déjà d'avoir les mains libérées. S'il l'avait voulu, à cet instant, il aurait pu partir, fuire Flint et ce désir brûlant, mais tout instinct l'avait déserté. Pour Olivier, il n'existait plus que la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de Marcus. Il porta ses mains à la braguette de Flint et baissa son pantalon, puis son boxer. Il était là, devant le sexe dressé de Flint, et jamais il n'avait fait ça de sa vie. Mais pour Flint, il allait le faire, et il allait le faire bien. Marcus regarda Olivier pendant que celui-ci se pencha lentement vers son sexe. Il s'entendit gémir lorsque les lèvres du Gryffondor déposèrent un baiser sur son gland. Olivier porta sa main au sexe de Flint et le caressa un peu avant de le prendre dans sa bouche et de le sucer lentement. Flint se cambra sous cette délicieuse torture. Il gémit pendant que Olivier le suça. Il était plus grand, plus fort, et tellement plus dominant que le Gryffondor. Ce soir, Olivier allait être à lui…

Olivier continua de sucer Flint qui visiblement appréciait la chose. Mais d'un seul coup, Flint le redressa et le tint droit devant lui. Marcus déboutonna la chemise d'Olivier, bouton par bouton, touchant le moins possible la peau de sa proie. Quand Dubois fut enfin torse nu, Flint s'en prit à son pantalon qu'il fit doucement glisser le long de ses hanches plutôt fines. Puis viens le tour du boxer. Olivier était nu devant un Flint au regard de prédateur qui ne portait qu'une chemise. Chemise qui, d'ailleurs, fut bien vite retirée.

Marcus allongea Dubois par terre et se positionna au dessus de lui. Il donna encore un coup de hanche pour que leurs érections se frôlent, et Dubois se cambra à son contact. Flint prit le sexe de Dubois dans sa main et le caressa lentement. Olivier était perdu dans un monde de plaisir d'où rien ne peut le sortir. Il s'avança pour embrasser Flint, mais celui-ci posa juste ses lèvres une seconde sur celles du Gryffondor pour le plaquer ensuite à terre avec sa main libre.

- Dubois, tu es à moi… je t'interdis de prendre des initiatives ; tu feras ce que je dirai.

Voyant que Dubois allait répliquer, il effectua une petite pression sur le sexe de Olivier, qui ne put que gémir.

- C'est bien, Dubois. Maintenant, si tu es sage, je vais te faire mien. Je vais te prendre et jamais tu n'oublieras. Je vais t'enculer et tu ne pourras que gémir. JE vais m'enfoncer en toi si fort que ta santé mentale en prendra un coup…

Dubois trouva le courage de regarder Flint dans les yeux malgré le fait que les mots prononcés par le Serpentard l'aient fait rougir plus qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. En plus de le faire rougir, ces mots avaient excité Dubois. Dans les yeux de Marcus, Olivier vit le désir, mais aussi cet air de prédateur. Il se sentit comme une souris devant un serpent affamé. Il en frissonna.

Flint arrêta de caresser Dubois, ce qui fit grogner le Gryffondor de mécontentement. Il porta sa main à la bouche de Dubois, qui prit ses doigts et les suça. Marcus fit bouger ses doigts dans la bouche d'Olivier, de façon à mimer l'acte sexuel, ce qui fit gémir Olivier. Mais d'un coup, le Serpentard s'arrêta et fit glisser sa main jusqu'aux fesses d'Olivier. Lorsque Flint inséra un doigt en lui, Olivier gémit de douleur, mais Flint n'était pas prêt à s'arrêter là. Il lui enfonça un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième, sans attendre que le Gryffondor ne soit prêt. Olivier avait mal, mais il savait que c'était exactement ce que voulait Flint. Il s'apprêta à crier de douleur, mais d'un coup, Flint toucha un endroit sensible qui le fit crier de désir et non de douleur.

Une fois que Dubois fut prêt, Flint positionna son sexe et pénétra Olivier brutalement. Olivier eut les larmes aux yeux. Il avait mal, mais Flint remua des hanches. Il espérait que Marcus allait bientôt finir son affaire, mais lorsque le sexe du Serpentard effleura le point sensible, alors il comprit enfin ce que signifiait le mot plaisir. Il essaya de se cramponner au dos de Flint, mais ce dernier ne voulait pas et le colla au sol avec ses deux mains. Marcus descendit une de ses mains au sexe d'Olivier et le caressa. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à éjaculer et il voulait que le Gryffondor fasse de même.

- Je veux te voir éjaculer Dubois, je veux que tu éjacules pendant je t'encule. J'aime tant ; ton cul est si étroit…

Ces mots, aussi crus étaient-ils, excitèrent Dubois encore plus. Il se cambra une dernière fois et éjacula dans la main de Flint, qui fit de même quelque temps après dans le corps d'Olivier, laissant échapper un cri rauque.

Ils s'allongèrent ensuite tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre, essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Flint sourit et se redressa quand il croisa un regard… celui de Harry Potter, élève de deuxième année, alias « le survivant ».

- Tiens, tiens, Potter… Alors, on se rince l'œil ?

Harry se mit à rougir, au moins autant que Dubois qui s'était brusquement redressé.

- Harry, écoute…

- Bon, le coupa Flint, moi je vous laisse régler vos affaires de Gryffondor. De plus, je suis fatigué ; j'ai eu une soirée mouvementée…

Olivier rougit encore plus sous l'allusion et regarda Flint se rhabiller à l'aide d'un sort.

Une fois que Marcus fut sorti, Olivier regarda Harry…

- Je t'en supplie, n'en parle a personne… implora-t-il.

- Non, répondit Harry. Je ne dirai rien… Est ce que… Est-ce que tu aimes Flint ?

Olivier haussa les épaules. Harry monta au dortoir des garçons en évitant soigneusement de regarder Olivier qui se rhabillait.

C'était le lendemain de Noël, et Olivier voulait parler à Flint. Il profita du fait qu'il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans la salle commune pour se diriger vers lui.

- Tiens, tiens. Salut, Dubois.

- Flint, je peux te parler ?

- Positivement ? Non.

- Mais…

- Écoute. Hier, on a couché ensemble. J'ai bien tiré mon coup, et toi aussi. Maintenant, tu vas à ta table. Tu manges, et si jamais t'as envie de moi une nouvelle fois, alors t'auras qu'à prendre une douche froide.

Olivier sentit son cœur se fendre en deux. Toute la nuit, il avait réfléchi et en était venu à la conclusion qu'il aimait Flint. Mais ce dernier l'avait viré comme il fallait. Il essaya de rester digne et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor, où il s'écroula sur un banc bien plus qu'il ne s'y assit.

Flint regarda Dubois. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été si cruel. Il aurait aimé lui dire, lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Lui dire que pour la première fois de sa vie, lui, MARCUS FLINT, l'aimait, mais il avait craint la réaction de Dubois et n'avait rien dit. Désormais, il était trop tard. Il fallait juste essayer d'oublier.

Ça faisait deux semaines que Harry avait surpris Flint et Dubois ensemble, et désormais, la haine qui régnait entre les deux ennemis était telle qu'ils auraient été capables de s'entre-_avada kedavrer_ sur le champ. Pourtant, Harry voyait la tristesse dans les yeux d'Olivier lorsque ce dernier regardait Flint à table. Il surprit même Flint en train de soupirer longuement en voyant Olivier. Harry avait réfléchi et avait fini par trouver un plan… si ces deux crétins étaient incapables de se dire en face qu'il s'aimaient, alors autant les y aider… Il envoya une lettre à Dubois disant :

_Olivier, _

_Ça fait longtemps que je te vois triste. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas te confier à un parfait inconnu, mais je t'en prie, rejoins-moi ce soir à 18h à la salle sur demande. On pourra parler et faire connaissance. Et je saurai te faire oublier te tristesse. _

_Un élève de Serdaigle qui te regarde depuis longtemps. _

Simple, mais il espérait que ça allait marcher. Il en avait marre de voir son capitaine de Quidditch aussi mou, alors qu'avant, il était plus tonique et peut-être un peu plus chiant… Quant à Flint, il avait trouvé quelque chose de plus mystérieux pour attirer l'attention du Serpentard.

_Marcus, _

_J'ai appris que tu aimais dominer… Mais as-tu déjà combattu pour cette domination ? Je ne pense pas… Je pense que tout est trop facile. Rejoins-moi ce soir à 18h à la salle sur demande et je te montrerai que pour dominer, il faut parfois faire la guerre… pour pouvoir _

_faire l'amour… _

_Un élève qui te donnera du fil à retordre. _

Ça allait sûrement fonctionner, vu que les Serpentard adoraient les défis…

Flint ouvrit son courrier. Il lut la lettre qu'il avait reçue. Elle le troubla et il était curieux ; il avait envie d'en savoir plus. Il allait donc se rendre ce soir à la salle sur demande. Peut-être cette personne allait-elle lui permettre d'oublier Dubois.

Olivier aussi lut sa lettre. Et il observa chaque élève de Serdaigle. Il se demandait qui lui avait écrit, donc ce soir, il allait se rendre au rendez vous.

**18h, salle sur demande **

Ça faisait déjà dix minutes que Dubois était là à attendre son mystérieux inconnu, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il vit entrer un garçon et quand il croisa ses yeux…

- Oh non ! Putain ! Flint, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- C'est toi qui m'as invité, tu devrais le savoir !

- Moi, je _t'ai_ invité ? T'es fou ! Dégage de là !

Olivier s'avança vers la porte, mais il fut arrêté par une main qui se posa sur son bras.

- Flint ! Ne joue pas à ça.

- Écoute... j'aimerais te parler, Dubois…

- C'est trop tard… J'ai voulu te parler et tu m'en as empêché. Tu ne mérites même pas que je m'intéresse à toi ! Je te mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…

Il fut arrêté par les lèvres de Flint qui se posèrent, possessives, sur sa bouche. Flint en profita pour le placer contre le mur.

- Mais qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi ? demanda Dubois. Tu me cherches et me rejettes ensuite.

- J'ai peur, Dubois.

Flint recula. Dubois l'observa, les yeux plein de questions sans réponses…

- Peur de quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- De moi, de ce que je ressens quand tu es là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

- Je t'aime, Dubois…

Marcus attendit la sentence. Il n'avait jamais reçu d'amour. Pourquoi Olivier lui en donnerait ? D'un coup, il sentit deux bras l'enlacer et se retrouva dans les bras d'Olivier. Il soupira d'aise, tandis que la chaleur du corps de Dubois l'entoura.

- Je t'aime, Flint… soupira Dubois.

Après ces mots, tout l'amour qu'ils avaient changé en haine explosa dans un baiser fougueux. Ils s'enlacèrent et leurs corps se frottèrent l'un à l'autre. En Flint, il n'y avait plus aucun désire de soumission et en Dubois, il n'y avait plus de haine. Ils se déshabillèrent tous les deux et s'étendirent sur le lit. Dubois embrassa Flint dans le cou et traça avec sa langue un chemin jusqu'à ses tétons, qu'il suça en faisant gémir Flint. Puis, en traçant un chemin de baisers, il descendit jusqu'à son sexe tendu. Marcus, perdu dans un monde de sensations enivrantes et de plaisir, arqua les reins, poussant davantage son membre dans la bouche de son amant. Il accrocha le drap, craignant de toucher à Dubois qui lui prodiguait déjà tant de sensations si exquises. Dubois sentit que Flint allait venir et s'arrêta. Il le regarda dans les yeux, pensant que ce dernier allait inverser les positions, car Marcus ne semblait pas vouloir être pris. Mais à son grand étonnement, il vit Marcus écarter les jambes.

- Marcus ?

- Prends-moi, Olivier.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'aime…

Flint gémit pendant qu'Olivier le préparait à sa venue en insérant des doigts en lui. Il les bougea doucement, intensifiant le plaisir qui, peu à peu, envahit Marcus. Ce dernier s'accrocha à Dubois, en haletant de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort… Lorsque Olivier le jugea suffisamment préparé, il retira ses doigts et plaça son sexe à son entrée. Olivier entra doucement en Marcus, essayant de ne pas lui faire mal, mais Marcus éprouva quand même de la douleur. Il n'avait jamais connut cela. C'était la première fois qu'un homme le prenait, car c'était toujours lui qui était dessus, qui dominait. La sensation est étrange. Il se cambra en criant le nom d'Olivier quand ce dernier toucha un point particulièrement sensible. Ils continuent leur danse amoureuse et sexuelle, accélérant au fur et à mesure.

Il vinrent tous les deux ensemble en se criant qu'ils s'aimaient. L'amour les enveloppa alors qu'il se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Il n'y avait plus d'animosité ; seulement de l'amour. Ils étaient tous les deux _juste_ bien… Enlacés sur le sol, ce fut Flint qui brisa le silence…

- Tu vois, j'avais raison, à Noël… tu es gay…

- Non, je n'aime pas les hommes, je ne suis pas attiré par eux… C'est juste toi.

- Alors comment on dit ?

- Ben, je sais pas, je suis peut-être Flintisexuel…

FIN

* * *

**NdA : lol… Flintisexuel… oui, je sais, quel mot débile, mais ça me faisait bien rire. Donc voilà le premier one-shot… sur Flint et Dubois et vivement les suivants !**


End file.
